


Отвезти тебя домой?

by colorful_dreams



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorful_dreams/pseuds/colorful_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная концовка. В которой Бонд возвращается ради Кью, а не за машиной, и понимает, что нужен ему больше, чем когда-либо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отвезти тебя домой?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drive You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270351) by [enigma_kar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigma_kar/pseuds/enigma_kar). 



> Как всегда, когда посмотрела фильм: заражаюсь каноном - появляется ОТП - появляется рвение найти достойный фанфик - находится достойный фанфик - перечитывается несколько раз - переводится фанфик.
> 
> Снова немного ангста и харт/комфорта. Все, как я люблю.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь хх

Кью одинок. Его пальцы свободно порхают по клавиатуре нового лэптопа. Он все еще ненавидит тот факт, что его старый лэптоп разбит, но это было… Пальцы дрогнули над клавиатурой. _Нет_. Он не будет думать о том дне. Больше никогда. Не думает, пока просыпается и может взять свои мысли под контроль.

Он продолжает печатать, слегка дрожа. Ему нужно закончить этот отчет, а иначе в этот раз М действительно подожжет его.

Уже глубокая ночь или, что более вероятно, очень ранее утро. Кажется, время сыпется как песок сквозь пальцы, когда Кью берется за что-то, и ему это нравится, особенно сейчас. Он в любом случае удивлен, когда огромные двери хранилища заскрипели, оживая. В первый полный паники момент Кью думает, что на него напали. Все его тело напрягается, а рука тянется к оружию, которого здесь нет. Все, как в кошмаре, который снится ему с того самого дня. Его сердце внезапно громко выстукивает в груди. Он здесь совершенно один. Его мысли заполняются кроваво-красными картинками, и он тоже знает, что дышит тяжело несмотря на то, что слышится будто сквозь мили.

А потом дверь открывается полностью и 007, Джеймс-гребанный-Бонд, переступает порог самой самодовольной походкой. Кью чувствует, будто из него выкачивают весь воздух. Облегчение накрывает его как под действием наркотика. Надеясь, что не выглядит уж слишком невменяемо, Кью смотрит на мужчину сконфужено.

— 007? Я думал, вы уехали.

И Кью снова чувствует облегчение, потому что его голос звучит спокойно и твердо.

— Я вернулся, — непринужденно говорит Джеймс, не переставая идти к столу Кью.

Кью поднимается на ноги, которые до сих пор трясутся.

— Что ж, если Вам нужно что-то, сейчас не самое лучшее время. Предлагаю зайти позже.

Джеймс ухмыляется, а Кью чувствует, будто прогинается под ним, он все сделает для своего агента. _Все, что угодно_. И Джеймс знает это, самодовольный придурок. Кью никогда не знал, каково ненавидеть человека, в которого влюблен, пока не встретил Джеймса Бонда.

— Боюсь, это действительно не терпит отлагательств, — слегка опираясь на стол, говорит Джеймс и смотрит намного больше соблазняюще, чем это разрешено законом.

Кью вздыхает.

— Ну, тогда не хотелось бы задерживать Вас. Как и Мадлен, насколько я понимаю.

Он смотрит на Джеймса из-под бровей, но его выражение лица нечитаемое. Горько, даже немного трагично, вообще-то, от того, что Кью охотно готов помочь Джеймсу и его новой девушке.

— За машиной?

— Вы закончили?

— Конечно, — отвечает Кью, внезапно переставая оттягивать неизбежное. Замечательный Бонд пришел за своей замечательной машиной и собирается уехать в замечательный закат со своей замечательной девушкой. И они проживут замечательную совместную жизнь, Кью не сомневается. Кью знает, что ему нет места в новой жизни Джеймса Бонда.

Обойдя свой стол, Кью идет открывать дверь гаража, в котором стоит Астон Мартин DB5. Он не будет жестоким. Джеймс хочет этого, и никто не вправе винить его за это. Уж точно не Кью. Господи, за все, что сделал Джеймс, он заслуживает уйти в отставку и прожить счастливо оставшуюся жизнь.

— Как вы, Кью?

Вопрос удивляет настолько, что Кью промахивается мимо клавиш на панели блокировки и на ней зажигается «Вход запрещен».

— Пардон?

— Я хотел узнать, как Вы, — говорит Джеймс, подходя ближе, чтобы стать рядом со своим квартермастером.

— Я? — Кью смотрит в невозможно голубые глаза. – О, я в порядке. В полном порядке, 007. Спасибо. — Слова в спешке слетают с языка, и Кью знает, что Джеймс не поверит ему. Он собирается отвернуться, но рука на предплечье мягко останавливает его.

— Посмотрите на меня, — просит Джеймс, его тон ровный и повелевающий и настолько участливый, что это заставляет Кью дрожать.

— Да? — сумел проговорить Кью.

Теперь они стоят близко друг к другу, их лица находятся на расстоянии всего лишь нескольких дюймов. Джеймс открывает рот, но быстро закрывает. Что бы он не хотел сказать, слова исчезают. С такого расстояния Кью может видеть множество ушибов и порезов, которые все еще видны на лице Джеймса. Если присмотреться, то он выглядит уставшим и болезненным. Кью хотелось бы сцеловать их все. Поддаться вперед и соединить их губы заняло бы всего секунду.

— Я просто хотел… — начинает Джеймс, а его голос внезапно звучит для него нехарактерно. — Я просто хотел узнать, в порядке ли ты. Ты убил человека.

Услышанные слова внезапно потрясают больше, чем могло бы что-либо еще. Его ноги подкашиваются. Вдруг оказывается, единственное, что держит его в вертикальном положении, пока он заваливается боком на стену, это хватка на его руке. Он зажмуривается автоматически, как если бы закрытые глаза смогли спасти от мыслей, которые, он знал, посетят его.

Джеймс лепечет успокаивающие слова, будто пытаясь вернуть их обоих в реальность, но Кью не разбирает их. Часть его не хочет слышать их, часть его знает, что он не заслуживает этой заботы. Он _убил_ человека. Он убийца. Он сломлен и разрушен, и он убийца. И это так больно, что едва можно дышать. Кью до сих пор видит пистолет в своих трясущихся руках; до сих пор слышит глухой звук при падении охранника; до сих пор ощущает металлический запах крови, которая начинает просачиваться сквозь форму. Кью заталкивает мысли обратно, как делает каждую ночь, концентрируясь на своем дыхании.

Вдох.

Выдох.

Вдох.

Выдох.

Его бешено стучащее сердце замедляет свой ход, и Кью наконец-то может открыть глаза. Он сидит, опираясь на стену и Джеймса; Джеймс, на которого он перенес большую часть своего веса, поддерживает его одной рукой. Джеймс, которому не нужно видеть это. _О Господи_. Что должен подумать Джеймс Бонд, 007, лучший чертов агент в мире, о нем? Кью просто ничтожен, слабый человек, который не может перестать видеть кошмары и подвергается паническим атакам. Он жалок. У Кью ощущение, будто он сходит с ума.

Джеймс вернулся всего лишь за машиной. Он не должен был видеть это.

— Мне так жаль, Кью, — наконец-то говорит Джеймс, сжимая руку Кью в своей так нежно. Кью немного потряхивает, но он не может произнести ни слова. — Мне не следовало впутывать тебя в это. Я был придурком. Это моя вина…

— Нет, - говорит Кью, — я сам втянул себя в это, ты, идиот. Как будто я отпустил бы тебя одного. Я тебя умоляю… — неуместное повторение собственного замечания.

— Тебя вообще не должно было быть там. Это из-за меня, — говорит он твердо. — Из-за того, что был в твоем номере и… — его речь обрывается, и поддерживающая Кью рука внезапно крепко сжимается.

Кью вздрагивает, невольно вскрикивая от боли, а Джеймс разжимает руку, будто его ударило разрядом. Он начинает вставать, но Кью останавливает его, дернув за рукав.

— Не уходи.

Наверное, что-то прозвучало такое в его голосе, из-за чего Джеймс сразу же сел обратно.

— Ты был под моей ответственностью, — сказал нежно мужчина, а Кью практически осязал вину, исходящую от него. Если бы он не знал агента лучше, подумал бы, что он сдерживает слезы. — В Австрии и тут, в Лондоне. Я знаю, тебя почти застрелили… пуля пролетела в миллиметрах от твоей головы. Произошедшее было бы на моей совести. Если бы хоть что-то случилось с тобой… — он останавливается, поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Кью, и мимолетно покачал головой неверяще. — Кое-что _произошло_ с тобой.

— Бонд…

— Мне следовало быть там; я мог бы остановить все это. Но… Господи Боже, Кью, тебя пытали.

Слова ранят Кью, и он вздрагивает. Чертов Бонд, который как всегда прямолиниен. Это причиняло боль днями; некоторые части его тела все еще болят. Но физическое насилие и близко не сравнится по ужасающим последствиям с моральной травмой. Он знал, что Бонд пришел бы за ним. Вообще-то, он на это расчитывал. Он знал, что Джеймс будет наблюдать за ним. Он не расчитывал на убийство…

Но взгляд, которым одаривает его Джеймс сейчас, довольно красноречивый; взгляд побитой собаки, травмированный воспоминаниями. Это так не похоже на агента. И это заставляет сердце ныть.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Кью, пытаясь успокоить его всеми фибрами своей души.

— Нет, ты не в порядке, — упрямо отвечает мужчина. — Тебя подкосило от одного упоминания о…

— Прошу, не надо, — отрезал Кью, — мне просто нужно время. Я буду в порядке.

Между ними снова повисла тишина, но на этот раз она тяготит.

— Иногда нужно и пострелять, — мягко сказал Джеймс. — Однажды ты сказал мне это.

— Во время нашей первой встречи.

— Да.

— Не думал, что мои слова будут использованы против меня, когда говорил это, — произносит Кью.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, — говорит Джеймс. — Если это хоть что-то значит для тебя, я рад, что ты _нажал_ на курок. Меня бы не было тут, если бы не ты.

— Это многое значит для меня, — шепчет Кью. Он думал об это раньше; использовал как оправдание своего моментного порыва. Это немного помогло ему. Услышанное от ноль-ноль-семь сейчас кажется больше помогает, нежели он мог себе представить. Мужчина, который сидит рядом с ним в данный момент благодаря тому, что он сделал; живое существо из крови и плоти, с сильным стучащим сердцем все еще тут из-за Кью.

— Разговоры помогут, — говорит Бонд, — с профессионалом, с М, с кем угодно. Со мной.

Кью поворачивается и приподнимает брови.

— Я думал, ты уехал. Думал, что… ох! Она, вероятно, ждет тебя вместе с машиной.

Кью вскакивает, быстро вводит пароль на панели блокировки, чтобы открыть гараж с DB5.

— Простите, ноль-ноль-семь, я…

— Мадлен уже дома, — просто говорит Джеймс. — Она не захотела жить такой жизнью.

— Она, что?

— Я отвез ее домой после ночи на мосту. Она, должно быть, возвращается в Австрию сейчас. Начинает заново.

Кью в замешательстве растирает лоб.

— Но я думал, вы были… — он не может заставить себя закончить предложение.

— Больше нет, — отвечает Бонд.

— Но…

— Я был на задании. Она влюбилась в другого меня, в страсть и драму. Они всегда влюбляются. Но она не захотела мириться с обратной стороной. Ей нужно было что-то другое.

Когда дверь гаража полностью отъехала, открывая вид на DB5, они услышали громкий гудок. Но Кью не смотрел на машину; как и Джеймс. Они слишком сильно зациклились друг на друге.

— Я заметил, — осторожно говорит Кью на выдохе. — В таком случае, Вам еще нужна машина?

— Все зависит... — он поддался вперед и проник в личное пространство Кью, его голос изменился на учтиво-доверительный.

— Зависит от чего?

— Тебя.

— Я не понимаю, — начал Кью, но до того как смог закончить, Джеймс сокращает ничтожное оставшееся расстояние между ними и прижимается к его губам своими в слабом поцелуе. Джеймс отодвигается, давая Кью шанс развернутся и уйти. Но Кью не двигается. Он знает, что сейчас его глаза широко раскрыты, пока он пялится на Джеймса, и уверен на все сто, что он просто все выдумал, что бы не случилось. Но Бонд смотрит на него в ответ своим возбужденным, отчаянным взглядом, и Кью понимает, что он ничего не придумал.

— Теперь ты понял, — говорит Джеймс.

— Я не думал, что… ты… Я не понимал… ты был… — слова получается выговорить отдельными фразами.

— Как бы банально это не звучало, чтобы понять свои чувства, мне практически пришлось потерять тебя, — отвечает Бонд. — Я не хочу потерять тебя снова.

— Джеймс, — выдыхает Кью, а агент с двумя нулями тихо стонет, когда слышит собственное имя. Когда они целуются снова, Кью так сильно сжимает лацканы пиджака Джеймса, что думает, будто может порвать ткань. Потому что это все, о чем он мечтал последние несколько лет, и он никогда не предполагал, что у него будет шанс. Он никогда не предполагал, что Джеймс Бонд будет _смотреть_ на него. Они оба обессиленные и совсем немного сломленные, но это больше не имеет значения. Пальцы Джеймса нежно прочесывают волосы Кью, и эти ощущения вызывают волны возбуждения, пронзающие их.

— Отвезти тебя домой? — предлагает Джеймс, когда они остановились, потому что им нужно было вдохнуть.

— Останешься на ночь? — предлагает в ответ Кью.

— Конечно, — говорит Джеймс, не в состоянии сдерживать широкую улыбку.

Кью тоже улыбается, чувствуя, будто камень с души свалился, и произносит:

— У тебя ведь нет аллергии на котов, не так ли?


End file.
